Photographs have been and continue to be a popular means for capturing and storing visual images. However, conventional cameras are somewhat limited in terms of the features they offer, especially with the advent of video cameras that allow for simultaneously capturing both visual images and sound recordings. Many people still prefer photographs to moving pictures, but wish to simultaneously record sound bites along with photographs, and to be able to retrieve and play the appropriate sound bite when viewing a particular photograph to therefore enjoy both visual and aural stimulation.
In commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/705,350 to Patton et al., filed Aug. 29, 1996, there is described an arrangement for creating image prints having sound icons printed on or attached to the face of the print. The icon identifies the image to the viewer as one having sound recorded in association with the print and contains a code that provides a pointer that can be associated with an address to a sound memory location for accessing the corresponding sound data file for playback purposes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,128,700 and 5,313,235, both assigned to Minolta Camera Kabushiki Kaisha, describe a system for recording sound bites in a photographic camera in association with taking a picture and forming an image in the form of a longitudinal bar code on the resulting image print. The bar code contains a code identifying a corresponding sound memory card and an address on the card for identifying the memory location at which the corresponding sound data is stored for that particular picture. The use of a tethered wand-type bar code reader is disclosed as the means for reading the bar code on the image print to identify the memory address so that the corresponding sound data may be retrieved and played back. Such an arrangement requires a steady hand to guide the wand accurately across the longitudinal bar code to correctly read the code. Furthermore, because photo finishers typically do not print the edges of negatives, such a system requires that a relatively large and unsightly bar code be placed into the printed image area, thereby detracting from the available area for the image itself.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,996, assigned to Casio, discloses a camera system that captures and records sound bites as well as capturing visual images. The system disclosed teaches that the sound bites captured by the camera are converted into digital data, and then imprinted directly on the negative in the form of a bar code. Thus, this system also requires that the bar code be placed into the printed image area. In addition, in order to play back the sound bite, a steady hand must accurately guide a bar code reader across the bar code on the image.
Thus, it will be apparent that there continues to be a need for an apparatus for reliably and efficiently reading encoded identification data on a printed image in order to accurately retrieve the corresponding sound data from a location in memory. The instant invention addresses these needs and others.